Mobile Base: Eon
The Eon is home base of sorts created by Vax Culhorn. This base is where he keeps the machine he plans to use to go back in time. Most of his Seekers are kept here, as well as a workshop Vax uses to produce more Seekers or repair himself. It is also where he stores his “battery” for all the magic he has absorbed over the past 3 century’s. Eon has been outfitted with several mechanisms to make sure that it is incredibly hard to destroy, it’s most prominent is its ability to cannibalize the Seekers in order to repair itself. Description The Eon is a massive mobile fortress Vax Created. Capable of traversing all but the most inhospitable landscapes, even baron deserts. Its 4 legs allow it to simply walk over walls and hills, and lift it far out of reach of regular solders. Many might consider it's height a disadvantage, if the legs where ever targeted, however it's incredibly durable, and able to survive even after losing one of its legs. Like most of Vax's other creations, Eon possesses a mind of it's own, able to defend itself without orders. Though its intelligence doesn't possess much more then self preservation, so it cant think of strategies. Armament Eon has been outfitted with several mechanisms to make sure that it is incredibly hard to destroy, it’s most prominent is its ability to cannibalize the Seekers in order to repair damage to itself. Whenever damage has been detected, the Seekers swarm to the area and disassemble each other for component parts, which are then used to patch damage. Another outstanding feature is that it possesses a pair of "arms" that have the ability to suck the magic out of whatever they are aimed at. Vax generally uses these to draw the magic out of locations, rather than individuals, as they work at a much faster rate than he can. Vax's most powerful creation, the golem "Juggernaut" is also located in a sort of garage close to the bottom of the body. Vax only uses this as a guardian to the Eon, not as an attack dog, because it consumes a large amount of magic to simply make it move. The Eon has a mechanism that allows it to be launched like a cannonball into combat, ensuring that it arrives where it needs to be quickly. The machine Vax plans on using to travel back in time is also located on the Eon, as well as the "Battery" he keeps all he magic power he has stolen over the years. The inside is also stalked with a workshop that Vax uses to create his machines. this includes creating Seekers, upgrading the Eon, or repairing injuries he has sustained. Amber also has a privet room next to Vax's workshop, though it only has a bed and a handful of other things. While the outside of the Eon is heavily fortified, the inside is almost completely undefended, as Vax has never considered that someone would be able to infiltrate it. Though his Seekers patrol the inside, the Corps cases are also located inside the Eon, so in the event of an infiltration, they could be revived to drive out any intruders. Occupants Vax Culhorn -''' The creator of the Eon, and the one who crafts most of it's machines. After years of clos calls, Vax realised that having some place to return to after fighting was a quick way to get captured. However his machines where to bulky to move quickly, even with teleportation, so he devised a way to have a base, and be mobile enough to be untraceable. Over 3 centuries, he has upgraded it countless times to become a more efficient work horse. While he has created accommodations for Hanna, Vax himself seems to only sleep in the workshop, and almost never eats, despite his well toned appearance. 'Amber Rymoon -' The Adopted daughter of Vax Culhorn. After murdering her parents, Vax adopted Amber and began to train her in magic, and so that he will have some company other than his machines. While she knows her parents are dead, she has no memory of the attack, and doesn't know the perpetrator is the same person who saved her afterwards. When at the Eon, Amber prefers to stay in a room Vax built for her, as she doesn't like the noise from Vax's workshop. Her room only has the basic furnishings, a bed, some clothes, and a few other things. Though over the years, Amber has amassed a collection of various things from the guilds she has traveled to. 'Magic Golem "Juggernaut" -' A large golem Vax created to act as a guardian to the Eon. It is incredible powerful and will follow any order Vax gives it. It possesses the power to launch orbs of magic power like cannon balls and uses its incredible strength to decimate its surroundings. Despite it's bulky appearance, it is able to move very fast and can jump by firing magic from it's feet. It has a core located on it's head that acts as a "Brain", to the machine. The only way to stop it completely is to destroy this core. Any other damage it takes can be repaired with the help of the Seekers. '''Keel - One of the corpses Vax resurrects with his magic. A somewhat decayed looking man with long baggy pants, a tattered hat, and no shirt. Unlike most of Vax's other corpses, Keel retains most of his former personality and is considered much more dangerous as a result. He even retains his old smoking habit he had when he was alive. He specialises in Blood Magic and Blood Seal Magic, and is incredibly durable, thanks to being undead. He can summon his weapon "Naberus" by drawing a simple trident looking mark on his chest. Eddie - A mage Vax killed and resurrected after his fight with Jelonghoul. Currently in an advanced state of decomposition, Eddie wears a long lab coat ocer his heavily bandaged torso and torn off jean shorts. He loves to sing, dispite his vocal cords having rotted out years ago, living his voice gravelly and hard to understand. He likes to brag about his power, and the fact that he is undead, however he could be considered the weakest of the solders Vax keeps on retainer. He also revels in combat, clamoring at any chance to test his skills in a fight. He utilities Guitar Magic to fight opponents, preferring to keep at a distance because he lacks most of the physical strength he possessed in life. Most of his spells revolve around the use of sound waves to disorient opponents, making him more of a supporter in a fight, rather than a direct combatant. He was destroyed in the battle against Davin Vamiro, being crushed under the Guildmaster's overwhelming strength. Siri - A mage Vax killed and resurrected after his fight with Jelonghoul. Siri possesses a deathly blue skin tone, purple hair, and glowing red eyes. She wears a bandana over much of her face, hiding it's damaged state, and a blue dress that reached down to her knees. She rarely speaks, and when she does it comes out jumbled and confusing. On occasion, she will appear to talk as two people instead of one, hinting that she may possess a split personality. Siri's physical and athletic capabilities far outweigh that of a regular humans and, while not very skilled, she can use Ice Magic as well. In a fight, she will augment her regular blows with blades and spikes of ice to increase her damage dealing potential. She can also craft spears of ice to attack at long range however their power can fluctuate wildly, making them somewhat unreliable. Nico - A mage Vax killed and resurrected after his fight with Jelonghoul. A former Council mage who had long been reported missing after an unsuccessful expedition into the Siluna wasteland. All hands where lost that day, and Vax resurrected Nico to be a member of his vanguard to help protect his workshop from outsiders. His body is almost entirely covered in bandages, and he wears a dark blue robe. He fights using Teleportation Magic, something he shares with his new master, and a combination of swordsmanship and throwing knives to attack his targets. While seemingly poised for close combat, he seems to prefer keeping his distance and attacking from afar. Former Occupants 'Rolla -' Another of the corpses Vax resurrects with his magic. A pale woman with a complex out fit with a blue hat. Though she might not have always been this way, as she had her personality altered, she seams to love combat and is always showing an evil grin when fighting. Often taunting her enemy's while fighting and never letting up, Rolla has become a complete psychopath. She is able to use Fire magic to create blue flames, and can launch them as bombs at opponents. She can even detonate her fireballs at close range, not worrying about injuring herself as she has no life to lose. She was destroyed in the battle against Jelonghoul, being vaporised by the dragon's breath attack. 'Gamind -' A corpse Brought back to life by Vax. A decayed samurai looking man with a white robe and withered skin covered in scars. Because of the advanced state of decay his body is in, many who see him assume he is not very powerful, though this is often a fatal mistake. He rarely speaks and seems to have no personality of his own. He uses Sword Magic to dispatch enemy's at close range, and was considered undefeated with a sword before encountering Vax. Even in his decayed state, Gamind is able to move at incredible speed, drawing opponents within the range of his sword. He to was destroyed in the battle against Jelonghoul, being ripped apart in the path of the dragon's rage. Category:Mobile Location Category:Vehicles Category:Location Category:Locations